Hanuman
is a hero that first appeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. He is based on the Thai monkey god of the same name. History The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army In an ancient temple, there are two kids making the rain dance (as there was a drought worldwide, because the sun was closer to the Earth), with one of them, named Piko, wearing a mask of Hanuman. Suddenly, three thieves appeared on the temple, and they were going to steal the head, Piko notices it, and follows them to only being violently beaten down by them. However, he somehow recovers, leaps to the jeep, to only end being shot in his head. Anan (The mother of the other kid that was with Piko), grabs him and takes his corpse to the temple. Watching from Nebula M78, Mother of Ultra witnesses Piko's death, and she goes for herself to Earth, and restores Piko back to life, but as Hanuman. Hanuman spoke to the sun, but suddenly the three thieves are seen, and Hanuman (as Piko) goes in front of them, and makes a monkey dance. The three thieves started to fire bullets at the kid, but they bounce off on him. Piko transforms into Hanuman, to a giant size, and crushes the three thieves. The head of the statue magically flies to the temple, and goes back to where it was. Hanuman goes back to speak to the sun, he receives a magicla flower, and uses it to recover Anan. Sometime later, in a rocket base full of scientists, they were going to launch missiles to the sky to break the drought, and release rain. A missile is fired and it sucessfully causes rain somehow. In the second attempt, something goes wrong, the rocket blows up in the launch pad, and sets off a chain reaction to the other rockets, causing a terrible earthquake and a fissure, where five monsters rise, they are: Gomora, Tyrant, Astromons, Dorobon and Dustpan. Anan and his mom go in search of Piko, they find him doing the monkey dance in the forest. He rapidly transforms into Hanuman and goes to fight the monsters. In a certain point he is in need of help, and the six Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Zoffy and Ultraman Taro arrived. They all have a great battle against the monsters, but on of them escapes and follows Anan. With all the monsters defeated (minus the one that went to follow Anan, whom never appeared again in the movie), Hanuman makes a monkey dance, giving a kiss to the Ultras, and waves them good-bye as they fly back to M78. Trivia *Hanuman name is taken from Indian culture called Hanuman and also, Indonesian Java culture is named Hanuman as well. *Hanuman's appearence in "Hanuman and the Five Riders" is illegal as Toei never gave Chaiyo (the company responsible for the suit of Hanuman) permission to use the Kamen Rider material. *Hanuman also appears the 1984 epic The Noble War also directed by Sompote Sands. Powers/Abilities *Trident: Hanuman is equipped with a mini-trident that he uses with great skill. When needed, the trident is capable of transforming into a huge club-like sword that he can use to bash opponents. *Hanu-Hurricane: Hanuman's trident can create a wind-like blast that can lift monsters with ease. When striking an opponent, this ability will virtually vaporize all the flesh on their body, reducing the target to bone. *Hanu-Slash: Similar to the Ultra Slash, Hanuman can launch a buzzsaw-like specium-energy ring from his trident. They can fired in rapid succession. *Cresent Cutter: By energizing his trident (as a sword,) Hanuman can launch a cresent-shaped beam of energy that is as long as his body and can be used to cut straight through an opponent’s body. *Flight: Hanuman is capable of flight by forming his arms and legs to resemble the shape of a swatstika. Hanuman Trident.png|Trident Hanuman Hanu-Hurricane.png|Hanu-Hurricane Hanuman Hanu-Slash.png|Hanu-Slash Hanuman Cresent Cutter.png|Cresent Cutter Hanuman Flight.png|Flight External links *Hanuman at the Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Other Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Primate Kaiju